High School Mutated
by r0b0t1c5-b4c0n
Summary: I've basically taken the Flock and Fang's Gang and an OC of mine, and I'm having them go through the normal high school experience...Kinda. Some sad themes, romance, and normal drama will appear. Rewrite because I'm working on my writing skills. 1st fanfic for MR. Mutations are involved in this story, but everyone was raised by their parents.
1. To Start Off The Day

_**\~*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JAMES PATTERSON DOES. BUT WOLF IS MINE BECAUSE SHE IS JUST LIKE ME.*~/ **_

_**BTW, I HOPE THE RE-WRITE IS BETTER AND EXPLAINS MORE :D**_

**~CHAPTER 1~**

~*Wolf's POV*~

*Time: Around 7:15*

I walked onto campus, stopped in front of the school, and sighed. _I have a feeling this will be a llloonnngg day…._

I finally opened up the double doors to the school. _At least no one is here right now.. I really should find my watch, if I even have it._

Hold up. Let me rewind a bit here.

My name is Wolf Fox(kinda made it up myself, but you'll here that story later). I'm about 15 years old, and I'm kinda living on my own at the moment.

Sorry! No flash backs yet.

So anyway, I decided to go to a high school called Arizona High. Stupid name. They need imaginations! But, yeah. So here I am wandering the halls, figuring how I should grab my books, what classes I have to do, where my classes are, and most importantly, where the office is.

I really don't want to deal with this crap, but it's alright I guess.

"Mom! C'mon, you just _happen_ to be teaching our classes today?"

"Yes, actually. They needed me for these classes, and you guys have most of the same classes!"

"BUT MOM!" I think I heard an echo…. Did I happen to mention that I have very dry sarcasm?

When they turned the corner, I saw another freshman (it's really obvious when someone is a freshman), and I'm guessing her sister, who looked to be about a sophomore, arguing with their mom.

The younger sister was wearing navy blue knee-length skirt with a white half-sleeved shirt with navy stripes going across the shirt and white sandals with straps around the heel, while the older sister was wearing dark colored jeans and a dark purple shirt with "Rockin' out!" splatter-painted in all caps across an electric guitar with dark blue Converse. The mom wore the normal "female teacher attire" – calf length light brown skirt; slightly frilled around the edges, plain black tank top; black Mary Janes.

The sister growled at me because I was smirking at the scene before me. "What's your deal, kid? Who are you and why are you here this freaking early? Are you crazy?"

I'm a happy person, so I smiled at her. Well, that, and I'm not easily intimidated. "Sorry, I just thought that it's funny how you guys are acting. My name's Wolf, and I'm new to the school. Freshman. I'm here just to get used to the school a bit. And yeah, I am crazy. What about you?"

They all (mom included here) stared at me with identical 'WHAT THE FRICK!' faces. I had to laugh.

The older sister spoke first. "Uh, I'm Max," she gestured to her sister, then her mom. "This is Ella, and this is our mom, Dr. Martinez. She doesn't like the title Mrs. Martinez. We found out she had to sub today, so we have been trying to talk her out of it, and just ended up here."

I smiled. "Nice plan, Dr. Martinez. Welp," I started, popping the 'p', "I should go hunt down the rest of my classes, then I desperately need food even though I ate, like, 30 minutes ago so.." I don't know what else to say.

Ella giggled, so I tilted my head a slight bit to the right and cocked an eyebrow, which is my sign and/or a universal sign for 'I'm confused.' "You even sound like you _are_ a wolf!" I turned my head back upright and smiled.

"So, where is your homeroom?"

"409. What about you, Ella?"

She smiled. "Same one."

I felt my eyes widen and I ran the whole 5 feet over and high-fived her. "YES! I WILL KNOW SOMEONE IN MY CLASS!" It's kinda awkward not knowing anyone, ya know?

Max reached over and took the paper with my classes out of my left hand(I forgot those were there…), interfering with our epic high-five. "Uh, whatcha doing?"

She stared at the paper in shock. "Uh, we have 3 of the same classes, and besides homeroom, you have 2 other classes with Ella, and you have lunch with us."

Everything went awkwardly quiet as they stared at me again, so I said, "Whoa, wait. Hold up. Rewind." I stepped a half step back as they smiled. "Why is this a shock?" They stared at me so I explained, " I was in Catholic school until this year when I came here." Then came the 'A-ha!' moment…. Yes, I name stuff like that… All of you laughing at me, I know it's funny, but this story gets better so save the laughing please.

So here's where all the drama came in…

~*Max's POV*~

*Time: About 6:45*

I heard Ella yelling at mom for subbing from my bedroom. _Dang it Ella!_

I dislike… That's not good enough… I hate… no….. I despise Mondays from the bottom of my very _soul_. Much better.

So I woke up, changed, brushed my blonde-brown hair quickly, and ran downstairs. "ELLA, SHUTTUP! WE WILL DEAL WITH IT OKAY?"

"NO, WE WON'T!"

"YEAH WE-"

"GIRLS!" mom shouted. (I think we all need to learn how to control our anger better…)

So we shut up. Mom nodded. "Much better. Now, if you have to talk to me about this, c'mon. We need to go buy breakfast."

Let's see, genetic traits include: Anger issues, can persuade people to see things our way easily (unless we are trying that on each other), and aren't the best chefs in the world.

Sure, mom can make desserts and things, but it's harder for her to make a meal. Ella can make soup, and I just make any food I'm cooking explode. Why? Because we all get distracted easily, and technology hates us. Another genetic factor.

So mom and Ella argued the whole way to McDonald's while I listened to New Divide by Linkin Park on my iPod. I love IPod Touches so much.

I started supporting Ella, and we somehow ended up in the hallway of high school. Wait where did my- Never mind, I ate my McMuffin….

"Mom! C'mon, you just _happen_ to be teaching our classes today?" Ella whined. I agree 100% on this.

"Yes, actually. They needed me for these classes, and you guys have most of the same classes!"

"BUT MOM!" We said in usion, and mom just rolled her eyes, and started to stop when we turned the corner. Ella and I stopped too, because we saw a random girl just leaning against the lockers, smirking at us, eyes twinkling with mischief. I don't know what to think about her.

So I did what I did best. I intimidated her… or at least tried to. "What's your deal kid? Who are you and why are you here early?" There. Growling that out should make her scared.

She just smiled at me. "Sorry, I just thought that it's funny how you guys are acting. My name's Wolf, and I'm new to the school. Freshman. I'm here just to get used to the school a bit. And yeah, I am crazy. What about you?"

We all stared at her, and after about a minute, I introduced all of us.

When she and Ella high-fived after finding out they are in the same homeroom (haha she has to deal with mom now!), I snatched her class sheet. What the-?

**1****st**** period: World History**(mandatory for freshmen) With Angel and Nudge **2****nd**** period: Geometry**(very few freshman get to take this when they transfer) With Ella I think… No, she transferred out…. Wolf's with Iggy and Fang, I think… **3****rd**** Period: AP Bio** Another one of my classes. **Lunch-2**(same as the gang, Ella and I, since the class before lunch can go into part of it, or the class after) **4****th**** Period: Study Hall** …That lucky dog… **5****th**** period: P.E**. That's with Ella I. The years get mixed up so you can meet upper or lower classmen. **6****th**** period**: English 10. With Nudge and Gazzy.

Mom and Ella saw the list so we all stared at her. We all talked for a bit…

Until Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Fang all showed up, running towards us, yelling random stuff.

"Max, Angel-!" "OMG ELLA, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE-" "Sorry Max but-" "Hey Max-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" I yell over all the noise, quickly silencing my friends. "Good. So what's going on?"

"Nothing." "Just trying to catch up-" "Making bombs of-!" "ZOMG, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE THE DRESS I-" "Max, Gazzy ate my-" "Don't trust Angel! I didn-"

I glared everyone down, graudually making everything silent.

Until I hear loud laughter that is.

I turn and start cracking up as soon as I see Wolf on the ground, who is so close to howling laughter, it made Ella, mom, and I laugh to the point where we were hunched over.

As soon as our laugh fest was done, Wolf noticed everyone staring at her, so she attempted in trying to keep a straight face-and failed- and she rolled on her back and sat up, leaning back on her hands. "Hey. I'm Wolf. So… What goes on people-I-don't-know?"

"Hey there! Well, I'm Nudge-" Nudge started until I said to let everyone introduce themselves, which made Wolf snicker as she got up.

"'Sup? I'm Iggy."

"I'm the Gasman, but call me Gazzy!" Please note this was said with a face that practically yelled "ASK ME WHY I'M CALLED GAZZY!"

To his disappointment, she didn't ask, and instead looked over to Fang, who was next.

Head nod. "Fang." Head nod from Wolf. Nice basically wordless introduction, Fang.

Angel giggled at my thoughts, which made Wolf look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Angel! Gazzy is my brother." She said with a look of pure innocence.

"Cool. Nice to meet you guys!" Wolf said.

We all looked at her schedule and told her if we were in her class, and then began the walk to homeroom.

It's a bad thing having all of us in homerooms really close to each other. Ella, Nudge, and Wolf in the same homeroom while Gazzy and Angel were in the one right next to them. Around the corner was where Fang, Iggy, and I had homeroom. This is going to be a fun day. Can you tell that there is sarcasm?

~A/N: Super long 1st chapter, sooo I hope it's good! 1st fanfiction I have written for Maximum Ride, and it isn't beta'd. Next chapter will be some more filler of classes to help the story get moving! ~


	2. What happens in Homeroom and History

_**\~*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JAMES PATTERSON DOES. BUT WOLF IS MINE BECAUSE SHE IS JUST LIKE ME I ALSO DON'T OWN SKILLET, LINKIN PARK, OR BREAKING BENJAMIN, BECAUSE IF I DID, THEY WOULDN'T BE HALF AS AMAZING AS THEY ARE RIGHT NOW. **_

_**A/N: THIS IS A RE-WRITE OF HIGH SCHOOL FOR WEIRDOS WHICH I TOOK DOWN SO I COULD REWRITE WITHOUT HAVING THE OLD, ONLY 2 CHAPTERS VERSION UP*~/**_

**~CHAPTER 2~**

~*Fang's POV*~

*Time: About 7: 45, 15 minutes before school starts*

Well, this morning has been eventful already. Meeting new people, yelling, "leader Max" coming out again. Always makes a fun morning, especially when you wake up at 4 to take care of parents for about 2 hours, and head to school, which is only 15 minutes away by public bus, which is 20 minutes away from your house.

Always fun. (Can you read the dripping sarcasm?)

Anyway, on the way to homeroom, the Flock and Wolf ran into my little gang I have. It's like "Flock.2" in a way.

"Hey Fang! Who's the new chick?" Dylan called down the hallway.

"Her name's Wolf," Max responds. I just nod.

"Anything else we should know about her?" Maya asks, which, to Wolf, will just mean things like grade, age, last name, the usual. To us it means if she is an experiment or not. We all glance at her.

She looks straight at Maya. "Depends on what you wanna know."

Ratchet cuts in before Maya starts yelling or punching Wolf in the face. "You know, what's your name, what year you're in, when's your birthday, additional info you find important. Things like that."

She looked at him, then turns so she faces everyone who somehow gathered in a semi-circle and looks somewhere in between us all and says, "I'm Wolf…. Fox. I'm a freshman. My birthday…" She falters. Now why is that?

She continues on, skipping her birth date. "I'm kinda new in town, and I transferred because I didn't like my old school. It was too strict and boring."

We all stare at her, and she keeps looking at that same spot on the wall. I almost turn around just to see if she is staring at something in particular.

"Well that's cool to know, Wolf! My name's Kate."

"I'm Star."

"Holden"

"Name's Ratchet."

"I'm Maya, Max's.. Twin."

"My name's Dylan! Nice to meet you."

After we the introductions, we all talked about what happened over the weekend. I threw in some thoughts, but I didn't feel like talking much about it. Nudge and Ella talked about a shopping trip they went on, while Kate talked about how she had to literally drag Star into a store(which isn't too hard for her), while Ratchet, Iggy, Gazzy, Max, and Angel all talked about the picnic Dr. Martinez hosted, and how great the food was. Wolf seemed to enjoy just listening to us talk and watching everyone's reactions as they walked past us.

Maybe 10 minutes later, the first bell rang. We all said good bye and headed off to our homerooms which were in that same hallway.

-This-Probably-Needs-An-Actual-Line-Break-…-

Since homeroom is a 10 minute thing at the beginning of the day to get announcements out of the way, the last 5 minutes are used to talk to people.

"So everything going alright with you Fang? You seem more quiet than usual." Max stated.

You see, when you have known someone since birth and you go through the same horrible treatment together until you're released from whatever mini-hell you're experiencing, you learn how to tell when someone has something on their mind or is upset about something.

_Well, I can already do that through mind-reading Fang. _Angel said in my head, interrupting my thoughts.

_I know! I was just… *sigh* Never mind…_ I replied mentally, and blocked off my mind from her.

"Yo Fangles? You still there?" Iggy asked, knocking his fist on my forehead.

"Yeah, just talking with Angel," I told Ig while moving his fist from my face. "Eh. Life's like usual." The last statement was directed towards Max, but both Ig and Max knew what I meant.

We ended up debating which is the better band: Skillet, Linkin Park, or Breaking Benjamin. Ig doesn't listen to music much, especially through ear buds because they hurt his ears, he took out his iPod, starting to play Collide by Skillet, which is a great song, but Breaking Benjamin. I tried telling him this but Max insisted Linkin Park was better, so we all had our iPods out, all of us leaning towards the others showing what song was better. It works well when Max sits in front of me while Ig sits next to me, so I can prove Breaking Benjamin's Breakdown is better.

Unfortunately, homeroom ended soon after the debate started, so it was a 3 way tie. On the way to my next class, I wondered _What else is going to happen today?_

~*Angel's POV*~

I was in homeroom with Nudge and Gazzy talking about whatever came up, but Wolf, who sat right behind us, stayed silent and spaced out the whole time, and as soon as we could leave, she grabbed her stuff and left.

The weirdest part was that whenever I tried to read her mind, I only heard small bits of information, and then I was blocked out. The things I heard were mostly things like _Bad day, Happy Birthday to…,Why does she dress so loud.., It's only been 5 min….,_ things like that.

I figure that she was referring to Nudge as "dressing loudly" because she decided to wear a blue shirt with sleeves that went to the elbow. It reads "FASHION" in big blocky purple letters (one of the first things she sewed on her clothes) and dark purple jeans with rips up and down the legs, and light blue converse to match the shirt.

I had no idea what the rest of the thoughts meant. When I sat down next to her in history with Nudge to my left, I kept wondering, _Happy birthday to who? And if it's someone's birthday, why would it be a bad day?_

!HAHAHA!-BREAK!

It's nice since each class is an hour and 10 minutes, but homeroom takes up 10 minutes, the first class is and hour, and Mr. Shliegnman, the history teacher is done teaching in half an hour, letting us do our work for the rest of the time.

I let Nudge talk to her other, more popular friends, Lissa, the cheer-leading captain with red hair, and Tess, a girl with dirty blonde-ish brown hair who has been Lissa's friend since 5th grade.

I turned to Wolf and cleared my throat. She seemed to understand I wanted to talk to her, so she looked up and asked what I wanted.

Honestly, she kinda intimidated me. Not much since she seems kinda like the people I'm friends with: quiet, funny, constantly thinking about things, and seems kind and caring from the moment you meet her. But the fact she stares at me with a completely blank face with no emotion on her face, brown eyes trying to figure out more about me, black t-shirt, dark jeans, and dark brown wavy hair giving her a darker air, she is intimidating.

"Is there something wrong Wolf?" I finally asked. She looked at me a moment then leaned back in the chair and looked away. I can't lean back in my chair well because of my wings feeling uncomfortable. She kinda looked the same way, but I doubted she was hiding wings.

After a minute, I looked down at my notebook and continued doing my homework.

When I was almost done answering all the questions he assigned, there was a paper laying on top of my notebook. I looked over at Wolf, but she was leaning on her left hand doing her work, blocking my view of her face.

I read the paper. It was vague, but I could tell she was trying to talk to me about something important.

_I don't know how to word this exactly, but I basically feel like I was punched in the face by a brick wall… If that makes sense. It's just not a good day for me…._

I thought about it a little bit, and I thought to her, while doing my own work, _Why is it a bad day for you?_

She looked up only slightly startled for a second before thinking back to me, _So, I was right. You can read minds. You and your friends are a result of Itex right? I am too. I'm probably a bit different form you all though._

We shared a sideways glance, then returned to our work. But I had to ask, _What happened today? And what are your powers? Can I tell other people?_

_Hm, you kinda sound like Nudge there, Angel. Go ahead and tell people BUT you have to wait for school to be over. I'm not going to tell you my powers yet, but today is the day I was freed from Itex, met my parent, and lost em._

And then class ended, and she rushed out to her next class, waving to me on the way out.

"Did I miss something Angel? Did you two talk? Did I miss something important? What's going on? What-"

"We kinda talked. It's weird to explain. I'll talk to you about it after school, alright?" I was still kinda confused on what happened.

Nudge didn't mind having to wait though. She took advantage of the time I wasn't talking and brought me up-to-date on gossip, and said I now knew all this before Ella, which was a first, and all thoughts of Wolf disappeared for the moment.

~A/N: Next chapter will skip through classes somewhat, and I'm going to try to have everyone voice their thoughts at one point. Even Max's Voice! :D So anyway, I hope this story is okay, sorry for OOC-ness, and there shall be flash-backs and memories coming up soon! Go look up some of the songs by the bands mentioned, and review if you can!~


	3. Pestering Fang and Exploding Lockers

_**\~*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JAMES PATTERSON DOES. BUT WOLF IS MINE BECAUSE SHE IS JUST LIKE ME.*~/**_

**~A/N: The story is up for a day, and I get a review! :D Thanks anonymous reviewer! I'm updating now, as you can tell I also decided this needed more hilarity in the story, so this chapter shall have the less serious characters in it: Igster and Gazzy!~**

**~CHAPTER 3~**

~*Iggy's POV*~

*Time: 9:20*

_Why does geometry exist? Seriously. I know my shapes, I'm never going to need to know the angles of the shapes, WHAT IS THE POINT?! _I mentally ranted to myself, listening to the teacher lecture.

I doubt anyone else cared to inform you of this fact, but I'm blind! So, how can I take notes and stuff? I can see whenever there is a white background. So I can see what I'm writing, the notes written on the whiteboard, slides on presentations, if the words or background is white.

It's been like 10 minutes since class started and I'm already bored. Couldn't our teacher be more entertaining?

Well, since that's never going to happen, I decided to bother Fang, who sits right in front of me. I started by poking him in between the wings with my pencil, and when he slightly glanced over his shoulder at me (at least I think that's what he was doing), I would push my glasses further up on my nose with the eraser part, and act like I'm paying attention.

I bet some of you are wondering: Why does the blind kid have glasses? Well, it's so I won't freak out all the non-mutants at the school by saying I need new glasses to see, and the ones I have are to read, so when I can't see something when there isn't any white, I can just blame it on the glasses.

I feel pretty smart for thinking of that. But anyway, back to bothering Fang.

After about 10 minutes, and I could tell Fang was getting irritated, so I stopped doing that, and instead wrote something on a piece of binder paper, crumpled up the paper, and threw it at his head.

The paper bounced off of his back onto my desk, which makes sense since he was leaning back a lot to not hurt his wings, so he had to turn around to get the paper. I proceeded to poke him in the nose with my pencil and he took my pencil away.

"Hey dude! I may actually need that one day!" I whisper-yelled in Fang's ear.

He just nodded. I think Fang is the most talkative person I've ever met. I mean, did you _hear_ how much he just said?

He read the paper I threw at him, scribbled something on the page, and threw it to me over his head.

The paper now read _Fangles, you are so boring to bother _and underneath that it says _Then maybe you should stop bothering me._

So I proceeded to bother him as much as possible! I ended up kicking his chair, poking him with my pencil, and throwing paper at him all at the same time! It was really fun.

Then I remembered we were in class. The teacher didn't care; she's gotten too used to this in only a few months. I only remembered because I got punched in the back by Wolf, who I didn't realize was sitting behind me.

I stopped bothering Fang and turned around so I could supposedly look at her. "What is it?"

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Okay, I didn't exactly expect that.

"I'm bothering Fangles of course!"

She sighed. "Alright. Just wondering why Fang kept throwing papers behind him that read 'Help me' or 'save me' or whatever."

Oh, he was doing that? I didn't really notice…

"Oh" was my lame response. She just snorted and turned me back around so I faced the front of class. Then proceeded to kick my chair.

I whipped around to face her. "Dude, what the hell?" She was _still_ kicking my chair!

"Hm? I'm just hanging out, kinda lounging." Another kick that shoved my chair forward a bit. "Why? What's up?" My chair moved forwards again, but slowly, so I knew she was putting pressure on my chair to slide it forward.

I decided to act like nothing is going on, like she is. "Eh, not much. I was just trying to figure out what magical force was making my chair move forward." I'm about to suffer a death by being squished between desk and chair. Yes, that is now a kind of death.

"Hm. That's really weird. Mini-earthquake?" By now, the whole class was doing something stupid like bothering the people around them like I was with Fang or just talking about random stuff. I think Ms. Carwhit stopped paying attention maybe 10 minutes ago, when I started bothering Fang more. She just wrote all the notes on the board, our homework, and did stuff on the computer. Not sure what though. This was usual every day stuff for this class.

I jumped off of my chair because I was almost completely pushed into the desk, and the chair flipped backwards. Everyone looked towards us so I just sat on my desk while I heard Fang snickering behind me. I elbowed him, but he kept laughing anyway.

"Hey Igs? Looks like that magical force wasn't a mini earthquake. Got ghosts that are mad at you maybe?" Wolf decided to say.

"Hm, maybe. With the people we know, it's likely." I replied.

"I think it was someone who being a dumbass trying to get up." Fang said somewhat quietly.

I was about to reply when someone came over to us. Oh great…

"Guys, I need somewhere to hide, now!" Gazzy yelled.

"What did you do now, stupid?" I asked my partner-in-crime. I have 3 guesses. He irritated Nudge/Ella/Angel. He gassed up a room and now there are people mad at him. Or he blew something up.

"I, uh, set off a mini-bomb in Nudge's locker because it was still kinda open, and after it blows up, it releases a bad-smelling gas." Huh. My guesses were _all_ right.

"I dunno whether to say 'Good job' or 'What are you on stupid?!'" Wolf commented.

"It should be a combo of both." Fang muttered. Then the door was kicked in.

~*Gazzy's POV*~

*Time: 9:46-ish*

_Oh crap, I'm gunna die, oh crap…._This was pretty much all I thought of when I saw the door being kicked in. No, it wasn't cool and exploded into splinters or anything, but the door fell off of its top hinges and flew inwards. That's bird kid power for you!

"ZEPHYR GASMAN FISCHER! YOU. ARE. DEAD!"

I ducked behind Iggy, who just sat there 'looking' at Nudge, while the rest of the room cowered in a corner. Well, the class minus Fang, Wolf, and Iggy. And the teacher just stared at us from behind his desk.

Fang stood up with Iggy, giving me a human shield. Fang, who has a rep as a badass, made people cheer him on, but since Iggy is just the pyro jokester, people had mixed reactions.

Iggy, who was pale and a twig, looked strange next to Fang, who was tan and only a bit more built up than Igster. Even their clothes conflicted for God's sake! Fang in all black while Iggy has dark blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and blue converse. Ugh, why am I worrying about this? Oh yeah, trying to not care that Nudge is trying to kill me…

"Nudge, calm down. I'll help you clean out your locker." Iggy said, trying to calm her down.

"No! He ruined _everything_ in there! Unless you can rebuild my locker, and replace my stuff, you can't help!" Nudge yelled in response. Wow it was that good?

"Did it affect any other locker?" Fang asked calmly.

"No, just mine, since it just exploded outwards."

"Nice job little dude." Iggy said quietly while giving me a high-five. He got a glare from Nudge, so he said, "Uh, I can probably get you some new locker things, but that's probably it.."

"I can get some tools and renovate your locker if you want." Wolf said nonchalantly, like it's totally normal to be able to do that.

"I can help make sure it's what you would like in a locker, too." Fang put in.

Thankfully, that made Nudge really happy. "ZOMG, REALLY?! OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WOLFIE! THANKS TO YOU TO IGGY! OH, AND YOU TOO, FANG, SINCE YOU ARE GOING TO HELP DESIGN IT!" she yelled, running over and giving them hugs, and punching me in the arm. "You better pay for everything." And she ran out to her next class, since classes just ended.

Everyone stared at us, and we all together ran out to our next classes. I had to catch up with Wolf at her locker. "So, how much will it be?" I asked vaguely out of breath. She can run hella fast.

"It won't cost a thing on my end. Just ask Ig how much the new stuff will be. Thankfully, Nudge will get to keep the stuff for 4 years." She responded, and she shut her locker and walked down the hall to her next class.

"I am so confused…" I said aloud to myself. I walked to my next class, and I then realized it was only 3rd period. Crap…

**A/N: So, yeah. I suck at updating. This is a really slow story. I need to hurry up. But I have a basic plot, so I hope it gets faster later on. I just wanna explain what tends to happen at their school, so only 1 full school day, you lucky people Please review! And I'm sorry my grammar sucks -_-**


End file.
